


save me from myself (

by drowninginmyseaofloathing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, DEEP SHIT, Depressed Marco, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Just read, bullis, marco/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginmyseaofloathing/pseuds/drowninginmyseaofloathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is a teen struggling with depressed and alcohol addiction. He comes across (Y/N) at college and that is when his life slowly starts to change.<br/>(Depressed marco x reader college au)<br/>(Don't know how long it will be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	save me from myself (

I can’t exactly tell at which point of my life I felt the need to a new start. A need to start everything all over again. But I know that it was urgent.  
So urgent that led to me studying my ass off in the high school and moving to another city for college with the scholarship that I got.  
So, long story short, right now I’m sitting in history class “listening” to the economic state of Europe during the middle era.  
To be honest it’s more like a distraction to me thinking about the boy next to me.  
His name is Marco. The freckled brunette was so drown in the sketch that he was working on that made it sound like he was in a complete different place from all of us. It was weird, but interesting. I remember him helping me out on the first day when I was lost while trying to find the classes. I remember his smile.  
Since then we’ve been quite good friends and truthfully speaking, I think I have some sort of crush on him.

The bell pulled me out of my thoughts and I walked to the exit door. Finally. I could already taste the ice cream that I was gonna eat while lying on the couch and watching some shitty drama on tv.  
When I turned around to leave, I saw a group of guys in circle, seemingly concentrated around something.  
I’ve never had a direct interaction with bullies to which I was thankful. That’s another perk of minding your own business. However, I don’t like people who feed their ego off their victims who apparently make them feel superior  
I quickly walked over and peeked into the circle to see marco sitting on the ground looking terrified out of his mind. His hands in front of his face trying to protect his head. From his bloody head, I figured this asses had punched him in the head several times.  
“SO?! Have you learned you lesson pig? Seriously who could ever stand you ugly ass?” The bigger guy in the circle walked close to the poor guy with a disgusting grin and punched him in the guts.

I could feel my blood boiling.

“leave him alone! Can’t you see he is scared shitless? If you keep hitting him on the head like that you could cause some serious damage. You don’t wanna go to prison do you?” I  
said with an angry tone as I stood between the large guy and the freckled boy.

“Tch, whatever bitch. Talk about ruining our fun. Come on guys. Let’s go”  
I took a deep breathe out of relief when the guy and his squad walked away. Seems like the last words of mine did the trick. Great.

“Are you alright Marco?” I turned around and looked at him with concern as I stretched out my hand, offering him help to stand up.

“Y-yeah just a bit of a headache” He put his hand on his head and gritted his teeth in pain, taking my hand with his other one.

“Let me take a look” I took a step closer and pushed his messy bangs away from his forehead.  
Gosh he smells so good.

“Do you have anyone at home to take care of you?” I looked at his brown orbs.

“Not today but hey It’s nothi-“

“It looks pretty bad. You could come to my place… If you want that is.” I said quickly. Not letting him finish his words.  
I was pretty much going mama bear on him. Yup. It’s confirmed. I have a crush on this guy.

“That would be too much trouble. You don’t have to go through this. I’ll be fine” He winced at the pain and grabbed his head with his hands.

“Come on. It’s nothing big. Let’s go” I put my hand on his back, leading him to my car.

At that moment, I could swear to god that my heart was about to jump out of my chest.


End file.
